


Day 19 'Eavesdropping'

by Fan_Kitty_Life



Series: Marichat May [19]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, ahhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_Kitty_Life/pseuds/Fan_Kitty_Life
Summary: Marinette is conflicted and Chat knows to much





	Day 19 'Eavesdropping'

Chat poked his head into a brightly lit room through the trapdoor. He glanced around until he was able to find the girl he was looking for, currently invested in a phone call. 

 

He let himself fall onto the bed beneath him, catching himself just soon enough as to not fall off the surface. 

 

“Okay Alya” Ah, so she was talking to Alya. After a pause of which the girl on the other end said her piece, Marinette’s face broke into a blush “Wh-what, you already know that!”

 

Chat’s curiosity grew at the girl reaction, etching closer to the conversation to hear more. 

 

“”Y-yes” Marinette let out a sigh “Of course I still like him, it's just, I don’t know, different now”

 

Chat suddenly sucked in a breath, he definitely should not be listening. 

 

He moved in closer. 

 

“I’m not sure anymore” Marinette let out another sigh “I still love Adrien” What? “I do” What?! 

 

Another silence was met, though a very distant sounding chittering opposed it.   
Marinette was hit with another blush, though much more aggressive than the one before. 

 

“Oh my goodness, Alya? How could you say that?” More chittering “Well yeah” The chittering again intensified “Well, of course I find Chat attractive” What?! Why was he such a topic of discussion? “”And I really might-like-him-” Her voice trailed off as she turned around to face Chat, though unaware originally of his presence. 

 

Chat blushed in embarrassment and waved “Um, hey Princess” 

 

She had him out in thirty seconds with nothing but her own glare and a pillow


End file.
